You are my hero
by sapphoninja
Summary: End of 2x12 and continuity. SUPERCORP. Lena Luthor is conflicted between her feelings for the alien and her mission while Kara is discovering a new part of herself.


Kara was walking toward her office slowly thinking about the last events. Even though she was unhappy with herself for losing track of Lilian Luthor and Hank Henshaw, she was glad she saved Lena from her evil mother and cleared her name. The article she wrote made the front page of the magazine and she promised herself to go talk to Lena this afternoon to ask what she thought about it. Of course, she could call but seeing Lena always made her feel weirdly good.

When Kara opened the door to her office she was welcomed with hundreds of flowers all over the room. There were roses, lilies, birds of paradise, orchids, etc. Where do all these flowers come from?

Miss Denvers! What's the matter with all the flowers!

I-I-I don't know.

Well your name's on it. So take care of it. I want it out of the office before…

Snapper took a look at his watch.

9 A.M.

But, it's 9:30 already.

Exactly! Said Snapper bursting out of the room.

The blonde stepped into the room, and looked at the card on the first flower pot on her desk. Her name was written in a perfect calligraphy in gold ink. She flipped the card, it was not signed but deep down she knew it was from Lena. Kara felt a rush of warmth travel through her body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the moment and the sensation. The Kryptonian slid the card in her jacket's inside pocket and managed to empty the room bringing all the pots at her apartment in less than a minute using her superspeed. Then she got back to work. The blonde had difficulties to concentrate, her mind wandering and wondering why those flowers made her so happy. Kara could not wait for lunch break to visit Lena.

As soon as the clock's second hand touched noon, Kara was out of the building heading for Lena's office. The Luthorcorp tower was not far from CatCo's. When she got to the top floor, where Lena's office was, the secretary welcomed her.

Miss Danvers!

Hi! Is Lena available to meet me?

Like she said, her door is always opened to you. Let me walk you.

It's a good article!

Smiling, the Luthor put down the magazine she was reading and rereading since this morning trying to figure out exactly what was in Kara's mind when she wrote it.

You flatter me, Lena says.

Kara looked down at her hands, blushing. There was this ''thing'' about Lena Luthor that always made her feel less in control of herself, less confident. Yet it was not an unwelcomed feeling.

I only wrote the truth. Said the alien raising her hand like she's swearing an oath.

Taking a deep breath, Kara looked up.

So my office is, is overflowing with flowers…

She couldn't tell her that she took all of them at her apartment. This would look… How would this look?

Really?, said Lena, playing dumb.

Yeah!

Lena smiled, glad the flowers had an effect on Kara, thinking that slowly she was making her way to the blonde's heart. Kara chuckled and the Luthor's heart melted but she kept her game face on though we could see in her eyes all the love she had for the alien.

You didn't have to do that.

Yeah, I did. Supergirl told me that it was you who sent her. I don't know how to thank you.

Well that what friends are for.

Friends. Lena was hoping for more than friends. The first time she laid eyes on the Kryptonian her heart stopped and she knew that she would lose herself in that beautiful woman's eyes. So a friend was far from what she wanted of Kara.

I've never had friends like you before. No one's ever stood up for me like that.

Now you have someone who'll stand up for you, always.

Wow. Kara is sometimes so hard to read. She is this girl who is nice with everyone, and seems to like everyone. With any other women Lena would have figured out by now if she had any chance with her or not. But Kara was different.

Well Supergirl is the one who saved me, but Kara Denvers YOU are my hero.

Here it comes again, that wave of warmth through Kara's body, making her feel like she lost all control over herself. Why does Lena have this effect on her?

Both girls stood up for a hug and when their body touched each other, some kind of electric energy filled the room. Kara felt an urge to get closer to the brunette; she never felt anything that strong before. That loss of power over herself made her panic. Kara said her goodbyes and left the room as fast as she could, leaving Lena behind.

I thought I had her, I felt something, didn't I? Disappointed of how the things turned out, Lena was thinking what she could have done wrong when her secretary knocked on the door.

Miss Luthor? Amanda Waller is here to see you, should I let her in?

Yes, thank you. And cancel my appointments for the rest of the day please.

Working for Amanda Waller in Checkmate is Lena Luthor's proudest achievement. Her job in the secret organization is to assemble a team of superhero. She is a white knight, working in the intelligence department to bring information for potential recruits. Kara Danvers or Supergirl is her target. Her mission: make friend with the target to get as much information as possible and evaluate her potential addition to the team. As always, Lena was successful in her mission. Everything went as planned, everything except falling in love with Kara. Her feelings for the blonde could be a problem to the realization of the mission and Waller could NOT know about it. But it seems like it was too late… The head of Checkmate's Intelligence department was in her office and did not look happy (but does she ever look happy?).

You've got a soft spot for her, don't you Luthor?

Who are you talking about Amanda?

The alien. And don't you dare lie to me Lena. As good as you are to deceive people you'll never deceive me.

Lena felt helpless. There's no way she could wiggle her way out of this situation. Waller knows now so at least being honest with her might soften her sentence.

Maybe I do, but that does not mean I cannot accomplish my mission as I'm supposed to.

We'll see about that. But for now I think we could exploit what is going on between the both of you.

Nothing's going on, I don't think Kara is feeling the same way towards me.

Don't be so sure about that Lena. I think you got to her. I saw her in the hallway on my way to your office and she looked like someone conflicted about her feelings. You should move forward with her and use this to our advantage. You and I both know that you can make anyone fall for you, that's one of your multiple talents.

But …

No discussion Agent. You will take the next step in your relationship with Kara Danvers and that's an order.

Waller left Lena's office. The Luthor should have felt relieved that the White Queen did not retire her from this mission, but she didn't. Her direct orders were to get closer to Kara to manipulate her into giving more information. Normally the Knight didn't have any trouble with that but this time was different. She fell for the alien and doesn't like the idea of lying to her anymore which will probably end in both girls getting their heart broken. But her loyalty to the Checkmate organization, and the fear of what Amanda Waller would do to her if she did not complete the mission won that internal battle… for now.

Lena took out her phone, went into her contact list and selected Kara's name. She hesitated for a second, call or text? Text was too distant, not personal enough and she needed things to be clear, she needed to end this blur between the friends/more than friends zone.

The phone rang three times. On each ring Lena was getting more nervous, and Lena never gets nervous about anything.

Hello? Lena are you okay?

Hi Kara. Yes I'm fine.

Sorry, it's just you don't usually call unless it's very important and I just left your office so I was wondering if you were fine. But you're fine, so it's fine. … Hi.

Kara was so adorkably cute. Lena smiled on the other side of the phone.

Hi.

So, erm, what can I do for you Lena?

Well, I was wondering if you were free tonight, asked Lena with her low flirty voice.

Tonight? I, em, I think I don't have anything planned. No. I mean yes, I'm free tonight.

Great. There's this new restaurant in town I've been wanting to try. I'd like you to come with me …

Kara was not listening anymore. The alien was caught off guard, not expecting that at all from the Luthor. But why was she so nervous about. It was just dinner with Lena, I didn't mean anything. Like they are not going on a date or anything, right?

Lena was waiting for an answer form the blonde on the other side of the phone but nothing. That's probably not a good thing…

Kara?

Oh yes, I'm sorry, I-I got distracted I, erm, you were saying?

I asked if you would be my date tonight.

I… yes.

I'll send a car to pick you up at 7. I'll see you tonight Kara.

Wait what? Did I just agree to be Lena's date? Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Why did I not say no? Ok Kara breath, don't freak out. Freaking out never brings good things. Breathe.

What's the situation? : I'm going out tonight with Lena Luthor as in a DATE.

Why am I freaking out about it? : I don't know and that's freaking me out.

What can I do to stop freaking out? : Call Lena, cancel the date. No I don't want to do this. Oh my god, I want this! I want to go on a date with Lena.

Alex was at the DEO when she received Kara's text. ''9-1-1. Talk to you at your place. NOW''. She left the DEO HQ and was at her place in less than 15 minutes. When she opened the door, Kara was lying on her couch talking to herself. The room was messy, ice cream bowls, pot stickers, donuts boxes everywhere in the living room.

Kara I'm here. What's going on?

The alien sat straight up on the couch, looked at her sister and released the bomb.

Lena invited me to dinner tonight.

O-kay… I'm not sure I understand what the 9-1-1 is about…

Like on a DATE, Alex.

Ooh. Ok. Well just tell her that you are not interested in girls and…

I said yes.

What?

I said yes to the date. And I don't want to cancel. I think I want to go on that date with her. Aaaand I'm freaking out again.

Kara got up, walking franticly around the living room, her face flushed. Alex took a second to do the math.

Kara, sit down.

But what does that mean?

I think you know what that means Kara.

Kara finally sat back on the couch, tears forming in her eyes. Alex took her hands and squeezed them a little.

I like her Alex.

Yes, you do. And I get what you are feeling now, I've been there. You feel lost, but like you're finding yourself at the same time.

I feel like I have to reconsider everything I thought I knew. I mean I never thought of Lena like that before. Sure, I always had that strange feeling in my stomach when I was with her but I never thought for a second it could be... that. And what do I do? I mean how does this work? What if I screw everything up?

First, you won't screw things up. Second, you don't have to DO anything special, just be yourself. She likes you for who you are, just be you!

She likes me?

Well she did invite you to dinner, so yeah I think I'm making a pretty good guess by saying she likes you.

Kara chuckled, feeling suddenly like the dumbest person on the planet. She was lucky to have Alex as a sister. They hugged.

Sorry for the mess in your apartment…

Don't worry about that sis. Now let's get you ready for that date.


End file.
